


Idyll

by EmperorLotoristaken (Eldhoron)



Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allotor - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Lotura - Freeform, Lotura Week 2020, Soft Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/EmperorLotoristaken
Summary: Lotura Week 2020 Prompt: Enduring/FamilyDrabble sized one-shot. Sent far in the future...
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Lotura Week 2020 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Lotura Week 2020





	Idyll

Lotor closed the door with a soft click. The old-fashioned entryway was thin enough to hear a small giggle emanating from the room. He smiled. The girl would go to sleep in a few minutes. He told himself.

His steps echoed up the stairway until he came to his bedroom. The aroma of sweet herbs filled the upper level, they soothed his anxiety. For years now, he had felt safe in this home. His occupation took most of his daily hours as he researched his passions: life and the science of medicine.

He smiled again when he saw his reason.

The princess was sitting on the bed, combing though her luscious white mane. When their eyes met, she grinned. “Is she asleep?”

“I think so,” he replied teasingly before closing the door to a crack. The simplicity of archaic machinations eased him.

She rolled her eyes. He wanted to laugh at how fortunate he was to watch that light sparkle. “You are worse than her!”

Lotor slipped onto the duvet before brushing his queen, his empress, with a warm kiss. Tomorrow he would lose himself in his work again, fighting the demons that eternally waged behind the small hours he truly cherished. “I have taught her well.”

Allura scrunched her nose, looking deep into his eyes before melting into another kiss. When she pulled away, she snorted as she vainly tried to hide a smirk. “Your marks are showing.”

“So are yours.”

She mischievously pushed him onto the pillow. “Moron.”


End file.
